


Gondor Needs...

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Gondor was in good hands with the Stewards, and needed no one to tell them so, nor replace them.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Gondor Needs...

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another for the "Shy" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Boromir's side of [Shadows and Half-Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029967). A slightly venal, dominating Boromir, at that... *grin*

Boromir was not all that surprised when the Ranger was revealed as Isildur's heir. Even from the shadows, there had been a sense of presence about him, of something important. Something that drew men to him.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King." He believed that fully, devoutly and completely. Gondor was in good hands with the Stewards, and needed no one to tell them so, nor replace them.

Gondor had no King. But Gondor, and her most well-beloved son, would have a Ranger. Whatever and whoever he might be -- it would be of no consequence in Boromir's bed.


End file.
